Sweet Temtations!
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean are on another adventure of the supernatural kind. Along the way they'll have to stay away from temptations if they want to survive! Only through the love of another and some keen fighting skills will these two triumph. What will happen when
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

Written by: Dean'sgirl  
Rated: T  
Summary: Sam and Dean are on another adventure of the supernatural  
kind. Along the way they'll have to stay away from temptations if  
they want to survive! Only through the love of another and some keen  
fighting skills will these two triumph. What will happen when you  
put brother against brother?

Chapter one: Breakfast!

Sam and Dean thundered down the road in their black late 60's Chevy  
Impala. Sam was staring blankly out the window watching the flat  
plains develop into rolling hills. Dean tapped his fingers on the  
steering wheel as he bobbed his head to the radio. They were finding  
jobs hard to come upon lately. It seemed the closer they got to the  
Mississippi River the father they got from the supernatural. Sam was  
just about to fall asleep when the car came to a stop.  
"Mourning sunshine!" Dean piped giving him a tap on the  
shoulder." Lets get some food!"  
Sam flicked open his eyes to find Dean starring him in the  
face. "Are you coming? Breakfast stops at eleven."  
"Ok I'm coming." Sam retorted stepping out of the car as Dean rushed  
into the restaurant. Sam was in no hurry as he slowly  
Shut the car door and shuffled towards the small diner. The silver  
bell on the door let out a soft ring as he pushed open the door to  
find Dean at the counter.  
"I'm sorry sir, breakfast stopped at eleven." the young lady behind  
the counter stated.  
"It's eleven o' two!" Dean exclaimed frustrated.  
"I'm sorry sir!"  
"Two freaking minutes! You can't just fix one egg? I bet you still  
have some back there!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but..."  
"I wan to see your manager!"  
"Dean!" Sam finally butted in. "Just let it go!"  
"But," Dean began to argue.  
"We'll have two burgers." Sam ordered pushing Dean towards a nearby  
table.  
"But." dean began again, but Sam just continued!  
"Forget about breakfast! We are looking for a job. Not eggs!"  
"They might be haunted eggs!"  
"Dean!"  
"Oh ok!" Dean finally gave in. "But, I'm stopping for donuts!"  
A couple minutes later the waitress appeared with their food. Dean  
was tapping the end if the ketchup bottle with the palm of his hand  
when the news came on the television hanging on the wall.  
"Two local men were found dead in their homes last night. Witnesses  
say a strange woman entered their homes and never came out. We'll  
have more news as the story develops."  
Sam slowly lifted his eyes from his food and gave Dean a look  
that meant I think I found our next job'  
"You think it could be something?" Dean asked in response to Sam's  
look.  
"Could be!" Sam answered flagging down the waitress. " Could  
you tell me where they were talking about on the news?"  
"Oh, I think they were broadcasting from Midnight Mississippi!"  
"Thank you." Sam politely responded before heading to the cash  
register. After paying for lunch he met Dean in the car.  
"So I guess it's off to Mississippi?" questioned Dean revving the  
engine. Sam gave him an approval knob and they pulled onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2: The Love shack

An hour into the drive Sam was asleep. Dean glanced at his sleeping brother, then back to the road. It had been a long day and Dean was kind of tired himself. But, he kept on driving. Just as the sun was beginning to set they entered the town of Midnight Mississippi. The car came to a stop in front of The Loving Arms Motel as Sam finally awoke. Dean quickly made his way into the main office leaving Sam alone in the car.

The Neon red heart on the sign set Sam's face a glow as he laid his head back on the seat. His thoughts were of Jessica and of the night she died. He still blamed himself. Sam slowly shut his eyes just as Dean returned to the car.

"We're in luck they had a vacancy. But…." Dean began shutting the car door. "It's the Honeymoon suet."

"Dean! Isn't there…?" Sam interrupted.

"No! This is the only motel in town and it's going to have to work."

"Fine! Flip ya for the bed." Sam stated removing a quarter from his pocket.

"No!" Dean responded snatching the coin out of midair. "I'm the oldest that means I get the bed."

Before Sam could argue Dean was out of the car and heading up the stairs. They quickly made their way to room 209. Dean took a deep breath and slowly turned the key in the door. As it swung open Sam flicked on the light.

"Holy Mother of God!" Dean exclaimed at the sight that lay before them. The whole room was soft shades of pink and red. The only bed was in the shape of a heart and had a quarter slot next to it. A heart shaped hot tub lat next to the window and there was strawberries and cream on the coffee table.

"That's it; I'm sleeping in the car!" Sam stated turning to leave.

"Suet yourself." Dean replied jumping onto the bed. Sam shut the door behind him and headed back to the car. He'd rather sleep outside then in the love shack.


	3. Chapter 3: Death

Room 213 Loving Arms Motel!

A sultry dark haired woman stood in the Door of room 213. Jack Stanton was a happily married and he'd never even contemplated the thought of cheating on his wife, yet he let the women in.

"I usually don't…" Jack began backing away from her. "I can't. I have a..."

"Wife." The women whispered taking a step towards him. "Many do."

Jack turned to protest, but stopped as the strange women began to sing. Her angelic voice filled the room. It was as if she was calling him to her. Jack stepped forward ensnared by her tempting song. The women rapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. Electricity shot through Jack's body as his chest burned with pain. Jack struggled to free himself from her grip, but she was too strong. His lungs were on fire and smoke poured out of his ears as the women finally released him. Jack fell to the floor never to take another breath.

"Thanks Jack!' The women drawled blowing smoke out her nose. "That's just what I needed."

Later 

Sam was just about to fall asleep when the sound of police sirens woke him. Sam flicked open his eyes to see the flashing lights of the ambulance parked outside the motel. Something was up. He could hear two cops talking just outside his car.

"The neighboring room said they saw a women enter his room and never come out." one officer was saying.

"That's not all" the other officer continued. "The guy's lungs are completely disintegrated. What could do that?"

Sam wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew he had to get Dean. Sam exited the car and gave an acknowledging nod to the two officers before heading to his room. Sam pounded on Dean's door, but there was no answer.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again, but still no answer. "Dean!" The door finally swung open to reveal a very grumpy Dean.

"It's 3 in the morning." Dean grumbled as Sam stepped inside.

"Get dressed!" Sam ordered observing all Dean was wearing were his green plaid boxers. "I think something's happened."

Room 213 was crawling with cops when Sam and Dean arrived.

"Excuse me, were do you think you two boys are going?" a portly officer questioned them at the door.

"Ummmm… I'm agent Summers and this is agent Harris" Dean lied "We're form the F.B.I. we've been sent here to investigate the strange deaths that have occurred lately!" He finished flashing a fake id. The officer wasn't buying their story. He gave then both a suspicious looks and stepped aside.

"So, any ideas?" Sam questioned bending over the body. Dean remained silent as he thumbed through his Dad's journal. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Look!" Dean stated pointing to a picture of three women standing on a rock.

"Sirens?" Sam questioned confused.

"Yeah, don't you see? Strange women they've never met. Dead men!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean are you sure?" Sam doubted Dean's lead. He'd been known to jump to conclusion.

"Of course I'm sure! Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Dean retorted "Don't answer that. Let's just go."


	4. Chapter 4: Dean's gone

Albert's 24hr Tavern

Sam and Dean sat in a local bar contemplating their next course of action. Sam was buried in his laptop as Dean starred lazily at a sultry black haired women on the other side of the room.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, "Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean finally responded snapping out of his trance.

"It says here Sirens used their angelic voices to lure ancient sailors to their deaths. But, that's not all. They were also known to lure unsuspecting men. It says a siren must feed on the souls of men every 3 days to sustain their power. Also they have control over emotions. The only way to kill them is to strip their poweres." Sam explained looking at Dean, who wasn't listening. "Dean? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, lure unsuspecting men...blah. .blah. .blah! I got it."

"Dean, we have to be careful. If you haven't notice we're men!" But, again Dean wasn't listening. "Dean?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll be back in a minute." Dean responded walking towards the dark haired women. Sam just shook his head and turned back toward his computer.

"Hello" The women whispered as Dean approached. "I'm Jasmine"

"I'm Dean. I was starring at you from the other side of the room and I don't know if you're aware of it, but you just have this magical pull"

"Believe me I know." She answered looking into his mossy green colored eyes. There was something different about this one and she could feel it. "So, you want to get out of here?"

"Well, I really…ok give me just a second." Dean responded turning back towards Sam. "Hey, I'll be back later. Don't wait up"

"Dean… wait!' Sam interrupted. "Where are you going?"

"Out. For, uh... research purposes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, call me in an hour if I don't pick up, than you can worry."

"Fine! Be careful."  
"I will."

An hour had passed since dean left so Sam flipped open his cell and dialed Dean's number. 866-907-3235 It rang once, twice, three times, then his voice mail came on. "This is Dean. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." There was no point in leaving a message; he never got back to you. Sam was kind of worried. When Dean said he'd do something he would do it. Where was he?


	5. Chapter 5: Fight to the death!

Meanwhile Dean was having a great time, or so he thought. Jasmine sat across from him in his hotel room. He stared into her eyes never suspecting any thing was wrong. She parted her lips ever so slightly letting a sweet melody flow from her. Dean was ensnared by her song as soon as he heard it. His mind was a complete blank as Jasmine crawled across the bed towards him. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and slowly moved in for the kill.

All of a sudden Sam came bursting through motel room door. He knew something was wrong as soon as he found Dean's keys in the seat of the car. He knew Dean would never be that careless with his car. He barely even let him drive it and would never leave it to be stolen.

Dean quickly turned from Jasmine and gave Sam a look that meant: "What are you doing? Go away." He was under Jasmines influence and Sam knew it. Jasmine rose to her feet and crossed the floor toward him. As she opened her mouth to sing Sam unleashed his secret weapon.

"Corruptum Silence siren from the sea, sing no more I banish thee!" Sam shouted the words meant to strip her power. But it wasn't working, Jasmine was still moving toward him, yet she was silent. She opened her mouth and tried to sing! Nothing happened. Jasmine groped at her throat in panic. Then she was unexpectedly calm.

"You underestimate my power" She yelled staring at Sam. "my influence goes beyond my voice. As long as I live, all under my power shall remain so." At this point Dean had risen to his feet and was steaming. "Dean! Get rid of him!"

"My pleasure!" Dean responded lunging at Sam, who was already in motion. Dean was a mindless drone as he plowed into his brother. He was a powerhouse of muscle and fury tearing at Sam's body. It took all of Sam's strength to keep from tumbling out the window.

"Dean!" Sam was yelling as he fought back. "Dean! Snap out of it!" But, it wasn't working. Dean pulled a switchblade knife from his pocket and lunged at Sam once more. Sam Blocked his attack with his arm causing the knife to be driven deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain as Dean pulled the knife from his arm.

"What's the matter little brother? Can't take the heat?" Dean taunted backing towards the door. "Come on, do something about it!" Sam swung into action charging towards Dean as Jasmine looked on in pleasure. It was going just the way she wanted.

Dean moved to one side as Sam impacted the wall next to him. Sam brought his hand up in protest as Dean drove a right hook into his left eye. Sam wasn't about to give up. He tucked and rolled to the other side of the room where Dean's gun lay on the table. Sam snatched the gun from the table and pointed it towards his brother.

"Well, this seems familiar." Dean taunted. "You going to shoot me again."

"No. I'm going to shoot her," Sam answered turning towards Jasmine.

"Dean, do something!" Jasmine ordered.

"No you're not!" Dean began as he charged toward Sam. Leaping over the bed Dean tackled Sam to the ground, but not before Sam had time to fire his shot. Jasmine screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Dean continued to punch Sam in the face until she breathed her last breath. Finally he stopped an looked down on the his broken and battered brother.

"Sam!" Dean gasped "Are you ok?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd get off me."

"Oh, sorry man."

6:00 am the next morning!

The next morning Dean sat in the car in silence. Sam was asleep again as he drove toward their next unknown destination. Dean gazed at the horizon thinking of the events of the past night. Sam's arm lay bandaged tone side and his left eye was swollen and purple. Dean wasn't sorry. As far as he was concerned Sam tried to kill him a couple months ago and they were even and that was all there was to it. He wasn't going to dwell on it. Dwelling on his problems got him nowhere and he'd learned that lesson a long time ago. Sam stirred a little in his seat as they passed a road sign that read: "Worlds best pie! Next right!" Dean turned the wheel and exited to the right. He'd think about Sam tomorrow now he was going to have some pie


End file.
